Load
English Pronunciation * ** Homophones: lode, lowed * Etymology Old English lād Noun # A burden; a weight to be carried. #: I struggled up the hill with the heavy '''load' in my rucksack.'' # A worry or concern to be endured, especially in the phrase a load off one's mind. # A certain number of articles or quantity of material that can be transported or processed at one time. #: The truck overturned while carrying a full '''load' of oil.'' #: She put another '''load' of clothes in the washing machine.'' # (colloquial) A large number or amount. #: I got '''loads' of presents for my birthday!'' #: I got a '''load' of emails about that.'' # The volume of work required to be performed. #: Will our web servers be able to cope with that '''load'?'' # The force exerted on a structural component such as a beam, girder, cable etc. #: Each of the cross-members must withstand a tensile '''load' of 1,000 newtons.'' # The electrical current or power delivered by a device. #: I'm worried that the '''load' on that transformer will be too high.'' # Any component that draws current or power from an electrical circuit. #: Connect a second 24 ohm '''load' across the power supply's output terminals.'' # A unit of measure, often equivalent to the capacity of a waggon, but later becoming more specific measures of weight. #* 1866, James Edwin Thorold Rogers, A History of Agriculture and Prices in England, Volume 1, p. 172: #*: If this load equals its modern representative, it contains 18 cwt. of dry, 19 of new hay. # A very small explosive inserted as a gag into a cigarette or cigar. # A slang term for semen. #: Yeah, she was suckin' on me and I blew my '''load' right in her face.'' Synonyms * charge, freight Translations * Armenian: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * Greek: , * Korean: (jim) * Kurdish: }} * Old English: * Polish: , * Swedish: * Dutch: * Estonian: , , * Finnish: , * French: * Greek: * Korean: (jim) * Polish: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: , * Dutch: , * French: des (of: de) m plural * German: * Greek: * Italian: un (of: di) m singular * Dutch: * French: * Greek: * Spanish: * Dutch: * French: (électrique) * Greek: * Spanish: Verb # To put a load on (something). #: The dock workers refused to '''load' the cargo onto the ship.'' #: The truck was supposed to leave at dawn, but in fact we spent all morning '''loading'.'' # To fill (a firearm or artillery) with munition. #: I pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. I had forgotten to '''load' the gun.'' # To insert (an item or items) into an apparatus so as to ready it for operation, such as a reel of film into a camera, sheets of paper into a printer etc. #: Now that you've '''loaded' the film you're ready to start shooting.'' # (computing) To read (data or a program) from a storage medium into computer memory. #: Click OK to '''load' the selected data.'' # (computing) To transfer from a storage medium into computer memory. #: This program takes an age to '''load'.'' # To fill the bases with runners #: He walks to '''load' the bases.'' # To tamper with so as to produce a biased outcome. Often used figuratively, to indicate the gaining of an advantage. #: You can '''load' the dice in your favour by researching the company before your interview.'' #: The wording of the ballot paper '''loaded' the vote in favour of the Conservative candidate.'' # To ask or adapt a question so that it will be more likely to be answered in a certain way. Translations * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: * Korean: (sitda) * Polish: , * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * Greek: , * Polish: * Russian: * Dutch: , * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Polish: , Derived terms * dead load * download * live load * load-bearing * loaded * loading * loadsamoney * load up * payload * shitload * unit load * upload Category:English collective nouns ---- Spanish Verb # Second-person plural imperative of loar. et:load es:load fa:load fr:load ko:load io:load it:load kn:load kk:load hu:load ja:load no:load oc:load pl:load ru:load simple:load fi:load sv:load ta:load te:load uk:load vi:load zh:load